Hearts of Grey
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: *Warning. Material might be too sensitive for viewers* When Kate goes for an interview with Christian Grey, it's love at first sight, which then allows Ana to meet Elliot as well. When things start to take off between the pair, a sudden conflict arrives when Elliot isn't the only man to capture Ana's heart. And Kate isn't the only one to fall in-love with another Grey.
1. Chapter One

**The day is cloudy,** but it doesn't stop Kate's excitement in the slightest. We're on our way to Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., home of the enigmatic billionaire Christian Grey, for a very extensive internship for Kate's expense. We've heard about him over the news and in magazines but this is the first time we're meeting him in person. And as always, Kate is intrigued. I think I'm starting to admire that a little.

"Are you sure you don't join in on the interview?", Kate inquires as we pull up outside GEH. _Wow, the man has taste, I'll give him that. _

"Kate, you know that's not my thing", I reply. I'm happy for her, I am, but working in this kind of place isn't exactly a career I want. I've told her time and time again that literature is my passion, so how could I fit in with business and blondes? It's just not my scene.

"Is it because of where he works?", Kate asks, curious as always.

"Kind of, but also because I just wouldn't fit in really well."

"Why not? You're amazing."

"You're sweet, but I can't. After Clayton's, I just haven't found my calling yet. Interning at GEH? It doesn't fit me at all."

"I hope you're right, Ana. But aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"Maybe. After all, he is attractive"

"Only by what we've heard. Mia's pretty persistent."

"Yeah, but she's the reason why we're here at all. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have this interview."

"True, but still", she smiles and I smile in return. After taking a deep breath, she opens her door and I take my cue.

"You ready?", I ask.

"Yes", she replies.

We head inside and _my_ curiosity is piqued. _How can one man have this much space?_

"Hello, may I help you?", an older woman with black, medium-length hair addresses us warmly.

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Christian Grey", Kate responds.

"Just one moment", the woman retorts and if I'm not mistaken, I think she has an English accent. I like her already.

"Kate Kavanagh?", the woman asks after a while.

"Yes, please", Kate replies, looking slightly red as she does.

"He's waiting for you in his office. Please, follow the signs and head for the twentieth floor."

"Okay. Thank you", Kate remarks and quickly heads off to find the elevators. I follow in her wake, like a lost little puppy, and finally, we find the elevator and press a button for it to arrive. A few seconds later, the doors open and we head inside. I press the button for the floor and soon the elevator ascends. I think my heart is dropping as we climb.

The elevator dings after a while and we exit to find rows upon rows of desks, women, and artwork that should belong in a museum. Now I'm starting to see why Kate's so nervous.

"Excuse me, may I take your coat?", a young girl asks, around my age I think, and Kate shrugs out of her overcoat and hands it to her outstretched hand. The girl then approaches me and I hand her my coat as well.

"I'm here to see Mr. Grey", Kate chimes, never missing a beat.

"Reason?", the girl smiles.

"Interview. I'm supposed to meet him at eleven."

"Of course, just one moment", the girl says as she takes our coats, hangs them on a nearby rack, and heads down the hallway to an oversized office at the end. Kate starts shivering and I wonder idly if I should get her coat back.

"You okay?", I ask.

"I just can't believe it", she begins. "I'm gonna be interning for Christian Grey. I just really hope everything goes well."

"You'll do fine, Kate. He already arranged for an interview with you."

"I know, but…", she starts but the girl from before interrupts her from continuing.

"Mr. Grey will see you now", the girl addresses and after a deep breath, we follow in her wake. Once we arrive, Kate's nerves start to shoot and honestly, I can't say that I blame her.

"Just knock before entering and see me when you're done", the girl says.

"Will do. Thank you", Kate replies and the girl heads off.

"Okay, remember what we said about breathing?", I joke.

"I know, I know", Kate laughs in-response. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it", I reassure her and kiss her cheek before turning her to the door. She knocks after a moment and we hear a muffled voice call out for her to enter. _Here goes nothing…_ Kate gives me a final look, straightens her lavender dress, and swiftly enters the room. Once the door is closed, I proceed in taking a seat in the waiting area, silently praying that things will go well. The girl from earlier approaches me and asks if I would like something to drink.

"Some tea, if you have it."

"How do you take it?"

"Weak and black, please."

"Coming right up."

As I'm sitting there waiting for my tea, I start to contemplate if I could work here with Kate.

_Ana, you love books,_ my subconscious remarks.

I know, but it'd give us a chance to reconnect after what happened last month. I was slightly responsible for her losing her job at Clayton's—by confessing that she was hooking up with Paul—but since then, we've tried to make amends and had just gotten on our feet. Once a position opened for her to work here with Mr. Grey, our old feud was rekindled and we haven't brought it up since. I've been trying to find another job since then but would I fit in here? Kate's beautiful, like every woman here and I'm…not exactly the girl for the job, or qualified for that matter. I highly doubt that I could ever work at GEH.

"Hey, is this yours?", someone asks, interrupting my thoughts, and I look up to see a slightly older man around my age handing me a cup of what I presume to be my tea.

"Um, is that tea?", I ask confused.

"Yeah. Um, I was here visiting my brother and thought this was for me", he shrugs and I smile as he hands me the cup.

"Thank you", I answer.

"My pleasure", he smiles. I take a quick sip, suddenly feeling shy again, just as he takes a seat across from me.

"So, what's your story?", the man asks and I check to make sure it's at me.

"Um, my roommate is having an interview with Mr. Grey and I, um, came for support", I explain.

"Oh, really? You gonna be working here too?"

"Um, no. I couldn't fit in if I tried."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I'm into literature so, working with Mr. Grey isn't exactly on my agenda at the moment."

"Then, what would be on your agenda?", he asks with mirth in his eyes. _Oh my…_

"Something in publishing, if I'm lucky", I shrug.

"Cool. Can I know your name?"

"Ana. Ana Steele."

"I'm Elliot. Christian's my brother" he says as he extends his hand for mine. _Oh, I wonder if good looks run in the family._

"Nice to meet you", I state, quietly hoping he doesn't notice my blush.

"Um, you come here a lot?", I ask for a distraction. _Real smooth, Ana._ Elliot stands and sits beside me, surprising me as he breaks the space between us.

"On occasion. Christian got me a job working for him but lately, I feel like I could be doing something better."

"Like what?" _Now I'm intrigued._

"Construction, mostly. I wanna be able to build homes for the poor."

"That's so sweet."

"Thanks. I'm hoping that after this job, I could finance some business and start on my own."

"Does Christian, um, Mr. Grey help you with that?"

"Kind of, but I do it on my own", he winks, obviously holding a sense of pride as he does. Before I can continue, I suddenly hear the door open and look up to see Kate. Mr. Grey helps her out and shakes her hand, looking slightly pleased as he does. _Oh?_

"Um, I gotta go."

"It was nice to meet you, Ana."

"You too, Elliot. Thanks for the tea" I say as I stand.

"Anytime", he smirks before standing as well.

"Oh, this is my roommate, Ana. She helped me prepare", Kate explains once I approach her and Mr. Grey. He extends his hand for mine and I willingly accept.

"Miss Steele, delighted to meet you", he states. _My hunch stands corrected._

"Likewise, Mr. Grey. Thank you again for finding the time to do this."

"By the looks of it, it was well worth the wait", he smiles before looking at Kate, causing her to play with her hair in response. _Oh boy, not good. _

"Um, Mr. Grey, I know this sounds weird but is there any way that Ana could come work for you as well?", she asks suddenly, catching us both off-guard.

"What?", I inquire. _Where's she going at with this?_

"You see, she's really into reading and since you mentioned a publishing house, I figured maybe a short internship could help her achieve her goals in the future."

"Um, I'm not sure. There's a lot of spots to fill, so I'm not sure if we could squeeze her in", he interjects.

"Actually, Veronica quit last week, so I think we could find Ana some space", Elliot states. "Just temporarily, of course." Christian directs his attention to him, not fully convinced.

"Elliot, I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's a position for a Fiction Editor. SIP has been working closely with your company, so maybe once Ana's done with this, she can move on to something more profitable. No offence", he says and my brows furrow at his comment. Is he getting me a job?

"Miss Steele…", Christian begins. "I'm not sure if this is a position you want, but Kate mentioned how devoted you are, so I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to find something better."

"Mr. Grey, I don't really…"

"Oh please?", Kate interrupts. "It would give us a chance to work together again." As I look at her, I can tell she's pleading inside but at the same time I think it's because she wants me to help her with Mr. Male Model as well. Letting out a deep breath, I finally nod in response.

"Perfect. Is Monday okay for you two?", Christian replies, looking more pleased as he does.

"Fine by me", Kate answers for us. Elliot leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Maybe I can help you with that job after all." I smile shyly in his wake but for some reason, I like what he said.

"Good. I'll see you both Monday, then", Christian says as he shakes Kate's hand before reaching for my own.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Grey."

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Kavanagh", he responds before saying something to Elliot and walking away. Elliot waves in my direction and I wave back.

"You really like putting me on the spot, don't you?", I ask Kate once they're out of earshot.

"I don't know what you mean", she says, feigning innocence. I roll my eyes just as What's-Her-Face hands us our coats and we give our thanks in return. We head for the elevator and I can't help but feel as something's gonna change. Once we're inside, my stomach drops on our descend as I can't help thinking of what just occurred.

"So, everything go okay?", I ask when we reach the car.

"You could say that. Christian's really sweet", she blushes.

"Oh, so it's Christian now?", I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing, really. So, who was that man you were talking to?" _And here we go…_

"Elliot. Apparently he's Christian's brother."

"You like him?"

"Kate, we just met."

"Has that stopped you before?"  
"Kate, you're gonna be working for Seattle's most eligible bachelor, and I'm suddenly behind you every step of the way; what could possibly happen after that?"

"Still, you gotta admit they were really hot."

"Yeah. I guess they were."

"Seriously? That's all you're gonna say?"

"Kate, trust me. Once these jobs break out, Christian and Elliot will be a thing of the past."

"I hope you're right, Ana", she lies and I chuckle in response. I can't tell what's about to go down, but I have a feeling it won't be what we expected.


	2. Chapter Two

**It's been three days since the meeting,** but Kate hasn't even come close to calming down. Ever since she met Mr. Model, she's been giddy, happy, girlish and distracted and honestly, I don't know if it irks me or not. She only just met the guy…and forced me into a job.

As I stand there watching her contemplate the tenth dress she's picked out, _I_ contemplate if this is all really worth it. She's only had three boyfriends in her life.

"What about this one?", she asks as she twirls around in a blue, formfitting dress.

"Kate, you look beautiful. How many times do I have to say it?", I answer, exaggerated. I love her but damn, give the man a break.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous", she blushes.

"Kate, it's Christian Grey, how nervous can you be?" _Although deep down, I can see why._

"Yeah, but…" _What?_

"What?"

"We connected, that's all", she says wistfully. _Oh, for Christ's sake._

"Just promise me you won't go all schoolgirl on me", I groan. "Need I remind you of that Max guy in second grade?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he was gay!", she giggles.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Kate. Roseanne's got him under her thumb."

"And what about Elliot?", she asks with an arched eyebrow. _Where's she going at with this?_

"What about him?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me he hasn't smitten you." _Smitten? _

"Kate, I don't think 'smitten' is appropriate. All we did is talk."

"And he all over getting you to work with me", she says as she slips on some brown knee-high boots.

"Because you forced my hand!"

"Ana, I know we had our differences but please, just do this with me? I've never felt this way before."

"I know, but…", I say as I try to find the words. "I just don't wanna see you getting hurt", I whisper. Kate stands and steps in front of me, breaking the space between us.

"I'd be more worried about you", she says softly.

"Kate, I'm fine. No-one can hurt me now." She smiles softly but deep down, I wonder if it's enough to convince her. Taking a deep breath, I grin reassuringly—I hope—and motion for her to spin around so I can examine her.

"Do I look okay?", she asks, hopefully for the last time.

"Yes", I sigh, causing her to laugh.

"Good. Come on. We don't wanna be late." And with that, we head off for GEH.

**The place is crowded,** but we're able to find a spot. I check my reflection in the mirror, fluff up my hair and grabbing what little confidence I have, follow Kate inside. The woman from the other day greets us and I wave back shyly. I look to see Elliot, carrying a tray of drinks, and smile when I see him. _Yeah, he's attractive. I'll admit it._

"Hey, Ana. Good to see you again."

"Hi, Elliot. Do you need any help?"

"Don't think you're qualified for that, but thanks", he jokes and I chuckle in response. Kate has disappeared and if Elliot wasn't here, I'd roll my eyes at her excitement.

"You on your way to see Christian?", he asks as we head for the elevators.

"Yeah. He wants me to weigh in on submissions", I reply as I press the button for the twentieth floor.

"Huh. I expected something broader than that", he shrugs once the doors open.  
"What do you mean?", I ask once we enter.

"Christian likes to test people's limits so, I just assumed he'd do the same for you."

"I don't mind it. As long as it involves reading, I'm game for anything."

"Any particular author you enjoy?", he inquires, suddenly intrigued.

"Thomas Hardy, but I love any form of British Literature."

"Has it always been your passion?"

"Since college, I guess", I shrug. "It calms me. I love the escape and…it gives me hope."

"What kind of hope?" Before I can answer, the doors open and our conversation's put-on hold.

"Catch you later", he calls out as he heads down the hall. I catch sight of Kate in the distance, talking animatedly with Christian who laughs in return. _Ah, the usual effect._ Is there any man who isn't drawn to her?

"Welcome back, Miss Steele", the girl from yesterday addresses me.

"Hi, um…", I respond, feeling embarrassed.

"Olivia", she reassures me kindly.

"Olivia. Sorry, I meant to ask."

"Don't worry about it. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Where am I supposed to be?"

"Right this way", Olivia directs me and I follow her around a corner to a small office, away from prying eyes. There's four—or five—other offices beside mine, and I suddenly feel at home. There's a large bookcase facing the door, filled with books of, what I'm assuming, is published authors from the company—or a collection of favorite authors. The desk is large but spacious, the windows are gorgeous and show a great view of Seattle, the artwork is glorious and show a variety of landscapes, book covers, and oceans and immediately I like what I see. _Way to go, Kate._

"Miss Kavanagh is right across the hall. Mr. Grey was wondering if you two would be interested in a drink later, to welcome you to the company", Olivia states.

"Okay", I smile shyly. "When?"

"Around eleven, I think. Mr. Grey has a meeting just before then."

"Okay. Kate would like that." _More than you know…_

"Good." Just then, we hear a knock on the door and I'm surprised to see Elliot standing outside.

"Come in!", Olivia calls and he struggles to enter, careful not to spill his drinks. I almost giggle at the sight and wonder if I should help him.

"Hey, Ana", he smiles once he sees me.

"Hi, again."

"I almost forgot", he says as he hands me a cup. "Weak and black, correct?", he asks and I'm momentarily confused. _He got me tea? When did he do that?_

"Um, yes. Thank you", I answer, taken aback. He sighs in relief before proceeding in handing Olivia a cup as well.

"Thank you, Elliot", she smiles, as if unsure of herself. _Oh?_

"You settling in okay?", he inquires.

"I just got here but, I like what I see", I confess, because it's true.

"Cool. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

"I think she can handle herself, Elliot", Olivia interjects, rolling her eyes before turning to me.

"Let _me_ know if you need anything. I'll have Mr. Grey come get you when he's ready."

"Will do", I answer. _Does she not like Elliot?_ On cue, he takes the hint and exits the room before waving at me and disappearing. Olivia gives me a pointed smile before turning on her heel and exiting my office. Feeling as if I've just witnessed a pissing contest, I set my tea down and get to work.

**At precisely 10:45,** I hear a knock on my door and look to see Elliot, looking a little nervous. I motion for him to enter, momentarily wondering of his demeanor, and watch as he closes the door behind him.

"Hi", I say, suddenly happy to see him.

"Hey, Ana", he responds as he rakes a hand through his hair. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me. There's a bar nearby and I wanna welcome our new employee."

"Oh, um, I was supposed to meet with Kate and Mr. Grey."

"They won't mind, _trust_ me", he says with mock disgust and I have to fight my laugh.

"Um, give me just a minute and I'll be right out", I remark and he looks relieved as I do. _Why?_

"Cool. Uh, I'll be right outside", he affirms and hastily exits my office. I feel like a giddy schoolgirl and try to concentrate on my work.

**I meet Elliot** as I close the door and honestly, I feel nervous myself. _It's just a date, is it? _

_Don't be ridiculous, he's your co-worker,_ my subconscious scowls and I do my best to ignore her.

"Ready?", Elliot remarks as he holds out his arm for mine.

"Sure", I smile and accept.

**Elliot takes me** to a local bar and grill and once we arrive, walks around to open my car door for me. He holds his hand out for mine and I hesitantly accept. I'm not used to this sort of attention. He closes my car door and steps aside to let me enter first. The bar is airy, crisp and smells of freshly painted wood, and it drives my senses into overdrive. Again, it feels like home.

"Hey, Liam", he calls out, briefly startling me as he does. A gruff and slightly older man—maybe mid-thirties?—approaches us and gives Elliot a hard slap on the back.

"Elliot, haven't seen you all week", the man retorts, sporting a heavy Northern Irish accent. I like him already.

"Ah, work's been hectic", Elliot explains before turning his attention to me. "Liam, this is Ana Steele. She and her roommate started working for my brother." I shake Liam's outstretched hand and nod my hello.

"Nice to see Elliot hittin' it off", he smirks. Elliot looks at me embarrassed before shooting a glance at Liam.

"Not like that. We're just here to cool off."

"Whatever you say. Come on, I'll show you to your booth", he remarks, leading me and Elliot to a table in the back. Elliot lets me slide in first and once we're settled, Liam takes our order.

"Beer", Elliot says.

"Same", I mirror his response. Liam looks pleased and heads off.

"Sorry about that. It's not everyday I introduce him to a woman", he shrugs, apologetic. _God, he's hot._

"It's okay. You come here a lot?" _Again, real smooth, Ana._

"You could say that", he laughs. "I used to work here before Christian offered me a job." _Oh?_

"Really?"

"Yeah, he mentioned some work he was doing in foreign countries and asked me if I'd be interested in helping."

"Sounds very generous."

"Not with our past", he chuckles softly. "Still, it's better than nothing, but now I'm faced with the task of paying him back."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really. It's just that I've just paid him back a lot."

"Must be hard."

"It is what it is. So, tell me about you."

"Um, what do you wanna know?"

"Have you always lived in Seattle?"

"Most of my life", I shrug, shy.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No. I'm just not used to someone asking about me, is all."

"Why not?", he says as he leans in closer.

"I was too busy studying or reading. It was all I could find time for."

"Is there anything else you like doing?", he asks once Liam returns with our drinks.

"Um, I like playing pool."

"Really? You any good?"

"A little. My friend, José taught me when I first went to Washington State University. I haven't played in a while, though."

"We'll have to play sometime, then", he smiles, with obvious mirth in his eyes.

"Okay. I'd like that." _Getting ahead of yourself, Ana._

"What about you?", I ask in an attempt to drive the conversation away from me.

"I play guitar."

"What kind?"

"Bass", he says proudly.

"Are you in a band or something?"

"Once, but we weren't any good. I still practice once in a while, but with work gettin' in the way, I just can't find the time."

"Maybe you can play for me sometime." _Shit, where did that come from?_

"I'd like that", he replies and I stare down at my lap. _Why am I acting this way?_

**About an hour** **later,** we drive back to GEH, and I unexpectedly feel shy with Elliot again.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a party tomorrow night", he says once we head inside.

"What kind of party?", I inquire as he holds the door open for me and I mutter my thanks.

"Graduation party for a friend of mine. I could pick you up after work", he says, almost as if he's hoping I'll say yes.

"Um, I'll have to check my schedule but sure, I'd love to", I smile and he looks relieved.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at eight", he replies once we arrive at our floor. He leads me to my office and opens the door for me to enter.

"See you later, Ana", he remarks once I've entered.  
"Thanks again for the drink."

"My pleasure. Hope to see you tomorrow", he retorts before closing my door and heading off. _Shit, am I going on a date with Elliot?_


	3. Chapter Three

**My anxiety overwhelms me **and I struggle to stay calm. I'm waiting at my desk for Elliot and honestly, I can't believe this is happening. I hardly know him and only through the circumstances of Kate and Christian. _Ugh. Kate and Christian._ Am I gonna regret this? The last time Kate talked about a guy for more than a day was almost two years ago with some guy named Alex...and she hasn't heard from him since. Christian seems nice and Elliot's; wow. I'm just hoping Kate doesn't get her heart broken again. We both have been down that road one too many times in the past.

As I contemplate the last few days, I look up and see Elliot striding towards me looking a little nervous...I think?

"Hey, Ana", he greets me once he's arrived.

"Hey, Elliot", I reply.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my bag."

"Okay", he smiles and I have to look away. _Don't focus on his mouth._ I grab my bag and rise from my desk and Elliot holds out his hand for mine with what, I'm assuming, is the hope that I'll accept. Hesitantly—when's the last time I held a guy's hand?—I take his hand and we head for the elevator.

Once outside, I notice a silver Mustang waiting on the curb and my mouth pops open. _This_ is what he drives?

"You like?", he asks, halting my thoughts.

"Yeah", I respond a little hoarse. I clear my throat and try again. "It's a nice ride."

"Thanks", he replies and looks a little shy. He then steps forward and opens my car door for me, and after mumbling my thanks, I climb inside. I watch him come around to the other side as I buckle up and soon, he climbs in and starts the ignition. He buckles himself and pulls out smoothly, and I still feel my anxiety starting to spike. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Was work alright? I hope my big brother isn't wearing you down too much", Elliot asks after a while.

"It's going fine. I think he's taking it easy on me since he's technically dating Kate."

"Yeah, they seem to be hitting it off really well. It's kind of sick when you think about it."

"How so?"

"Well, Christian isn't exactly what you'd call a 'hopeless romantic'. His last relationship only lasted a year and before that, the record was six months."

"Should Kate be worried?"

"Not exactly. It's just that Christian's too busy for things like that."

"Did he end the relationships?"

"He always does. It's in his style." _Oh no..._

"Not like that", Elliot interjects when he notices my expression. "I just don't think the guy's found the right girl yet and, considering that this is the first sort of interaction he's had with a girl, I have a feeling it might go somewhere."

"You think? They seem pretty invested with each other."

"I think so. Christian's not a bad guy, he just... Well, like I said he's just not a hopeless romantic. It's in his nature and it's been going on since he started dating when he was sixteen."

"What about you? Are you a hopeless romantic?", I ask abruptly. _Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"Sort of", he shrugs, sheepishly. "Like Christian, I'm just trying to find the right girl."

"Anything specific?"

"Guess we'll find out", he says and looks at me with a secret smile on his face. I smile shyly and turn away to gaze out the window. _Can this car go any faster?_

"What about you?", Elliot asks after a beat.

"Am I a romantic?" He nods.

"I guess so. I read a lot of literature, British actually, and they just kind of, I don't know, raised my expectations."

"Has anyone ever come close?" _Maybe you... _

"Not really. I've been in a few relationships but it was nothing exceptional."

"Can I ask why?"

"They just wanted one thing", I shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It happens. Kate's had a little better luck than me."

"How so?"

"Her relationships always ended when she decided that it wasn't working out. Mine just ended because..." _I was me? They weren't what I expected?_

"I get it", he says as if reading my mind. "Guys can be assholes but I doubt it was your fault."

"Thanks", I mumble.

"I mean it", he says to reassure me, I think, and I smile shyly in return. _If only I could keep telling myself that... _

**We pull up** to the party and the music is already blaring from the inside with various light shows flashing through every crack and mirror.

"You ready?", Elliot asks as he turns off the car.

"Sure", I reply and watch him exit and walk around the car before reaching my side. Once he opens the door, he extends his hand for mind and I accept. He leads me inside and holds the front door open, and the music blasts loudly over the speakers and various bodies are dancing on the floor.

"You okay?", Elliot shouts as he takes my coat and bag.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to this kind of party", I answer.

"It's alright. Just stay by me and you'll be fine." We then notice a guy approaching us and I watch as he pulls Elliot in for a hug.

"Nice to see you, Nick and congratulations", Elliot greets him.

"Hey, when you work your ass off seven days a week, it starts to pay off", he smirks before directing his attention to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Ana. Her and her roommate are working for my brother", Elliot responds.

"The douchebag? You have my condolences", he jokes and I politely laugh.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick", he says as he offers his hand for mine.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ana."

"Elliot usually brings a girl here but none of them are more attractive than you are."

"Nick, lay off. She's just a friend", Elliot replies, annoyed, I think.

"Whatever, man. Hey, Katie's bringing Nancy in a little bit and I told them you'd be here. Seems she wants to hook up."

"I'm not interested, man. You know what happened the last time."

"Hey, it ain't my fault she thought you were single. What happened to that last girl; Amber, was it?"

"We didn't work out."

"That's what Mark said. Anyway, I'm gonna grab another beer. You guys want something?"

"You want anything?", Elliot asks me warmly.

"No, thanks. I just have to use the restroom", I answer shyly.

"No problem", he says before giving a look to Nick who immediately backs off. "I'll show you where it is", he directs towards me again and we push through the crowd as "Come on Back" by Alexandra Govere plays loudly as we do.

**About an hour** goes by and I'm standing outside on the patio, waiting for Elliot as he's taking a call. As I'm waiting, my phone suddenly starts buzzing and I check the caller ID to see it's a text from Kate. I roll my eyes at the response.

_Out with Christian. Don't wait up for me; we might stay in. ;)_

_Hope your date's going well with Elliot. We really scored hard with these two. :D_

_See you later. K._

Sighing heavily, I type out my response.

_I don't need the details, Kate._

_Hope you have fun and yes, my date's going fine. I think I agree. :)_

_See you soon. A._

I press send and stick the phone back in my pocket. I hug my arms together as a small breeze passes over me and wonder for a brief second why Elliot's taking so long. _Oh shit, why do I care? _We're not even a couple.

_Yet. _

_Fuck. _

As I'm standing watching couples make out both in and around the pool, I notice Nick staggering outside and almost falls to the ground. Instinctively, I run to his side and check that he's okay.

"I got this", he growls and I immediately back off.

"I'm sorry", I say quietly and start to back away as he lets out a throaty chuckle.

"No need to be sorry, pretty girl. Elliot definitely lucked out with you." _Is he drunk?_

"We aren't dating", I find myself explaining. "I'm just working for his brother."

"No need to explain, Lana. I mean Ana", he slurs and laughs again. My mouth sets into a hard line and I start to head inside but before I have a chance, he blocks the entrance.

"I would like to go inside please", I retort.

"You really think Elliot wants to be with you? Once he hits second base, he'll dump you in a minute."

"I already told you, we're not together like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." _Why am I amplifying this to him?_

"Well then...", he slurs and starts to step forward, closing the space between us.

"I wanna get by", I say a little more forcefully than I intended.

"Not so fast, sexy. If Elliot's not tapping you yet, maybe I should instead." _What? _

"Please get away from me. I wanna talk to Elliot."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. He's not here, but evidently, I am", he replies and before I can react, he reaches out and strokes my hair with one hand and pulls at my waist with the other.

"Let me go", I shout and try to push him away but he pulls me even further against his body.

"Elliot really lucked out", he whispers and before I can protest, he leans down and kisses me hard. I try to push him away but he holds his place. Before I can stop myself, I accidentally bite him on the lip and he pulls away instantly, touching his lip as blood stains his fingers. He goes to reach for me but within a second, Elliot runs outside and shoves him away towards the pool, causing him to fall in with a loud splash in his wake.

"Stay the fuck away from her", he yells and I take a step back. Nick emerges from the water and shakes the excess from his hair. He looks surprised but also remorseful as Elliot holds me close.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It won't happen again", he states and Elliot takes my hand and leads me to the front door. Once we're outside, he turns towards me and checks me up and down.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No", I reply and stare down at my feet.

"What is it?"

"He, well...", I stutter.

"Ana, you can talk to me. I won't hurt you", he says gently. Sighing, I meet his gaze.

"He tried to come onto me and...kissed me."

"What?", he splutters.

"He was drunk. Once he kissed me, I tried pushing him away and...", I lower my head to avoid his gaze. "I bit him", I whisper.

"You bit him?"

"I didn't mean to but he wouldn't let me go."

"Hey, it's alright", he says before reaching up to cup my face. _Oh my..._

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at what he did."

"It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you alone. If you want, I can take you home." _What? No, I don't want him to leave._

"You don't have to do that. I don't need to go home right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not ready to say goodnight." _Shit, what am I saying?_ Elliot looks at me as if he likes my answer.

"In that case...", he starts. "I think I know something we can do."

"What's that?"

"You'll see. Come on", he says and goes to hold my door open for me. I struggle to hide my giggle and climb inside.

**Elliot takes me** to a nearby dive bar and quickly exits to help me out. Again, I struggle to fight my giggle.

"You like surprises?"

"What kind?" _Where's he going at with this?_

"You'll see. Come on. I know the owner."

"Of course you do", I tease. He chuckles and we head inside. Some people are singing karaoke and I suddenly feel warm as the atmosphere feels welcoming and homely. The entire place is lined with various fixtures of wood floors and walls, and the decor is mostly old-fashioned with hints of country thrown in as well. I like it already.

"Wait here", Elliot says and I watch as he heads for a bar and greets the bartender, who looks to be around the same age as him. He then motions for me to come over and I oblige. Once I reach them, the bartender smooths his blonde hair back and gives me a friendly smile. I take to him instantly.

"Ana, this is my friend Eric", Elliot retorts. "Not like Nick, don't worry."

"Sorry you had to go through that, Ana. I swear Nick's not like that when he's sober", Eric remarks.

"It's okay. At least he had a good excuse."

"Still, I think I should give you something on the house to make up for it. What'll you have?"

"A Ginger Ale, please?"

"Coming right up."

"Hey, I gotta go and get something so, do you mind waiting here?", Elliot interjects.

"Not at all."

"Great. I'll be right back", he winks and heads off for a private room near the bar. _What the...?_

"Elliot said you're working for Christian", Eric states, pulling me back to the now and handing me my drink.

"Um, yeah. He's sort of dating my roommate, um, Kate and somehow I got a job there."

"They doing alright?"

"I think they're gonna stay in."

"Well, what can you do? Elliot treating you right?"

"After what happened with Nick, he pushed him into the pool."

"Really?" He looks surprised.

"Is that weird?"

"Elliot's never done that to anyone, even if they deserved it. You must be leaving a good impact on him."

"I wouldn't say that. We're not dating at the moment."

"You sure about that?"

"I...", I begin but I'm interrupted by mic feedback coming from the stage. I look and see Elliot holding a wooden guitar and sitting on a stool, tapping the mic until it clears up.

"Hey, everyone. Since my friend basically got assaulted by another one of my friends, I think this next one I should dedicate to her. I'm sure you know it by now so without further ado, here's a personal favorite of mine...'One Woman Man' by John Legend. This is for you, Ana", he starts and I'm soon greeted by the pure sound from the guitar and blush when he starts singing, talking about wanting me for himself.

I didn't know he could sing. Once he finishes, the entire crowd erupts in applause and Elliot takes a bow, thanks them, and walks off the stage. He slings the guitar on his back and heads towards me, wearing a big grin on his face.

"You like it?", he asks once he's arrived.

"A lot. I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah. I'm a regular here."

"I thought you only played the bass?"

"Just for my band. This one's special for karaoke whenever I'm around."

"It was really great. Thank you."

"My pleasure", he remarks and motions for Eric to pour him a drink.

**At around midnight,** Elliot drives me home and I can't stop the level of excitement I'm facing. I never would've imagined the night going like this but honestly, I don't fucking care. I think I'm starting to see how Kate feels about Christian.

All too soon, Elliot pulls up in the driveway of my apartment and I feel a sudden tinge of depression.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun", I smile sweetly.

"Anytime. Again, I'm really sorry about Nick."

"It's okay. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Well, he's gotten drunk before but, not like this. I'm sure he'll be his usual charming self by tomorrow, if we're lucky", he remarks and rolls his eyes at the comment. I laugh in return.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it", he says and before I know it, he leans forward and gives me a quick, tender kiss. I grin bashfully and he looks quite pleased with the result.

"Cool", he breathes.

"Cool", I mimic.

"See you around", he says and starts to exit the car to open my door for me again.

"I got it. You've done it enough."

"For you, I'd do it all day." Capturing what little control I have, I exit and turn to him once I'm out.

"Good night."

"Good night", and with that, I close the door, feeling more elated than I ever thought possible.


	4. Chapter Four

**I'm typing out** an e-mail at my desk just as Christian exits and pulls out his phone.

"Taylor, can you bring the car around for Miss Kavanagh when she arrives?...Good, thank you", he says before hanging up. I press send on my e-mail and catch Christian's eye.

"Miss Steele", he addresses kindly.

"Mr. Grey", I reply. "You know you can call me Ana."

"Funny; Kate said the same", he jokes and I laugh in response.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two doing alright?"

"I'd say we are. She's very tenacious."

"That's for sure", I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes on an impulse. No wonder he's attracted.

"And Elliot?", Christian asks as I strap some folders and check the restraint.

"I think so. You're pretty lucky to call him your brother."

"It could be worse", he smirks.

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

"Funny, he's said that, too." I giggle at his comment and he smiles in return. Soon, Kate comes strolling up and Christian immediately lights up. I blush at the sight and get back to work.

"Hello, Kate", he says warmly once she arrives.

"Hi, Christian", she says sweetly and gives him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. I blush again but act as if I didn't notice.

"Are you ready?", Christian asks, a little taken aback by Kate's gesture.

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Why ruin the fun?", he winks and Kate playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Hey, Ana", she says, directing her attention to me. _Nice to know she remembered me._

"Hey, Kate", I wave.

"Christian, can you give us a second? I'll be right out", she inquires and his smile broadens. _Oh, brother..._

"Sure. Laters, baby", he remarks before kissing her cheek and heading down the hall. _Laters?_ Once he's out of earshot, Kate turns to me.

"So, did you?", she inquires.

"Do what?" She raises a brow and I suddenly know what she's referring to.

"What? No!", I exclaim. "We just kissed...once."

"Only once? Was it nice?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think it was", I grin.

"Congratulations. I'm tellin' you, we really lucked out."

"Maybe we did", I smile wistfully.

"Are you happy, though? After the last time..."

"Kate, I'm fine. I just wanna see where this goes."

"Me too. Well, I gotta go. Don't wait up", she winks and I feign disapproval. She laughs heartily and heads down the hall. _Jeez, she's really got it bad._

"Hey, Ana", someone says and I look up to see Elliot standing over my desk.

"Hey, Elliot", I reply. _God, he's hot._

"Do you got any plans for tonight?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out."

"Where?"

"My brother and I own a club near his place. We could order dinner if you wanted." His comment catches me off-guard and I can't fight my giggle. Since when am I attracted to this in a man?

"Um, sure. What time were you thinking?"

"When you get off work? Like yesterday?", he asks, hopeful.

"Okay. That works for me."

"Cool. Can I come and pick you up?"

"And give you more of an opportunity to be a gentleman? I think I'll pass", I tease and he laughs in response. "Can I meet you there?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"See ya", he remarks and before I can react, he leans down and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. I really do hope he doesn't notice my expression. He smiles bashfully but quickly corrects himself and heads back to his office. Once he's gone, I can't fight my grin.

_Have I ever been so happy?_

_Never. _

**Later, I drive up** at the club with the address Elliot texted me and close the door behind me. I lock the door, check myself, and head inside. I walk into a great room on the tenth floor and start scanning the room, hoping I'm not too early. The maître D' notices me and calls for me to walk to him.

"Reservation, miss?", he asks kindly.

"Um, I'm here with Elliot Grey. I'm a little early."

"Ah, yes", he remarks as if this is the best news he's heard all day. Smiling shyly, he directs me towards a table and sure enough, Elliot's there wearing a form-fitting suit with his hair perfectly combed and if I'm not mistaken, I think he recently had a shower. I fight to hold back my blush as he stands and waves for the man to leave. He nods approvingly as Elliot pulls out my chair for me and I sit down, trying not to laugh. I notice a bouquet of flowers on the table and once Elliot sits down, he straightens his tie and hands them to me.

"Hope this isn't too cliché. I wanted to make this official", he says bashfully and I smile warmly to reassure him.

"Thank you", I reply and accept his gift. The flowers are an array of white, pink and red roses and they smell exquisite.

"You look beautiful, by the way", he remarks and I tuck my hair behind my ear, surprised by his compliment.

"Thank you, you too. Um, I mean you look nice", I say, hoping to correct myself normally. He grins and runs a hand through his hair.

"Thanks", he says eventually. "Was work alright?", he asks before motioning for a waiter.

"It was fine. It's starting to get easier for me and Kate", I admit.

"Glad to hear it", he says gleefully and I look down, trying hard not to focus on his mouth.

"Ready to order, sir?", the waiter asks once he's arrived.

"Just some drinks for now", Elliot assures him before directing his attention to me. "What would you like?"

"Um, some champagne please", I answer.

"Great", he smiles as if pleased by my answer and orders the same. The waiter nods and leaves us alone again.

"I would've ordered already but I didn't know what you liked", he shrugs.

"It's okay. How was your day?"

"It was great", he replies, lighting up as he does. "We're starting construction on some houses this week and honestly, I'm really excited about it."

"Where are they?"

"Not far from here. About an hour away."

"That sounds great", I smile. I love seeing him so happy. _Oh shit, did I just think that out loud? _

"It is. I haven't been working as much as I want to because of Christian."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a nice guy, like I said, but sometimes he's a little overwhelming for my taste", he remarks once the waiter arrives and gives us our drinks.

"How so?", I ask once he leaves.

"Well, he's pretty hard-working but I swear, the guy can't take a break to save his life."

"Is it bad?"

"Not exactly. Me and Mia are just worried about him, is all."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. You've met her?"

"She's the reason why Kate went for an interview with Christian."

"Huh. She didn't tell me about that."

"Considering she likes to gossip, I'm surprised she hasn't", I joke and Elliot laughs in response.

"Listen, um, about last night and this morning...", he starts, causing me to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" _Is he okay?_

"I was just hoping it wasn't too forward", he replies.

"With Nick?"

"With when I kissed you."

"Oh, um..."

"I swear I'm not like this, I was just hoping to make it better."

"It's fine. It was nice", I say quietly, secretly hoping he doesn't notice my reaction.

"Really?", he asks hopefully.

"Yeah", I say sweetly and his grin broadens at my response.

"Cool", he says after a while and the waiter returns to see if we're ready to order.

**About an hour** or so passes and me and Elliot are having a very...interesting conversation.

"So, after the jellyfish came out of the water, Mia ran away screaming thinking it was gonna attack her."

"Did it?", I tease.

"Fortunately, no, although Christian joked that maybe its ghost would come back", he laughs and I laugh in response.

"That must've been a fun time."

"It was. We used to visit the beach all the time—although Mia refused to return for a while—but lately, I just haven't had the time."

"What about Christian?"

"As far as I know, he spends most of his time either at home or working. Like I said, the guy's a workaholic. I'm really hoping that Kate leaves an impact on him."

"Has anyone ever done that?"

"Not really but after a while, Christian wanted more and started focusing on his job. In fact, Kate's the first girlfriend he's had for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some came close but, not enough for him to be interested. Maybe if he got laid, he'd be less of a douchebag", he jokes and I giggle.

"You have a nice laugh", he says suddenly, causing me to look up.

"Thanks", I say quietly before taking another bite of my salad.

"You're welcome", he smiles and it suddenly feels as if the room's getting higher.

"What about you?", he asks after a while and it takes me a moment to wonder what he means.

"Have you had a relationship last for a while? About as long as Christian's?", he clarifies.

"Not really. My longest relationship lasted for about three months."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, at first I thought it was because he was busy but after he, um, asked for something from me, I came to his place and saw him with someone else."

"He cheated on you?"

"Yes. It was the first time it ever happened."

"What a jerk", he exclaims, catching me by surprise.

"After that, it took a while for me to start dating again. Most of them didn't last because of, um, that reason, but a few actually liked me for me...until things started getting serious."

"What do you mean?" I shrug in response.

"Guess I wasn't cut out for them, is all", I say quietly, staring down at my lap and avoiding eye contact with Elliot.

"Hey", he says gently and before I know it, he takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to worry about that with me. I promise you that." I smile shyly at him and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure I don't make you nervous?" _Yes._

"No, not at all."

"Good", he replies, looking pleased with my answer before removing his hand.

"Um, what about you?", I ask in an attempt to turn the conversation from myself.

"My girlfriends? Well, some of them were kind of mixed to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when Nick mentioned that girl Amber at the party?" I nod.

"Well, she was a little too, I guess you could say, clingy for my taste and once I realized her intentions, I broke things off."

"Intentions?"

"Sex", he clarifies.

"Oh."

"Yeah", he responds, looking embarrassed...I think.

"And what about Nancy?"

"She tried seducing me when I was with Amber. That's what Nick meant when he said she thought I was single."

"I'm so sorry to hear."

"It happens", he shrugs. "I haven't really been too interested in dating lately."

"I don't blame you. I guess chivalry's a thing of the past."

"I think I can agree with you on that. Guess now I lucked out." He looks at me and smiles kindly and I take a sip of champagne to hide my growing blush. _Calm down, Ana. _

**After a while,** Elliot helps me in his car just as a lightning strike appears in the sky and thunder roars causing us to jump.

"Shit", he mutters. "I wasn't expecting it to rain tonight."

"Is that a problem?", I ask once he opens his door and slides in.

"I was hoping to take you somewhere. Guess it'll have to wait." Before I can respond, rain starts pouring on the windshield and Elliot struggles to get the wipers going.

"Fuck", he whispers and I suddenly feel shy again. We pull out and start heading down the road.

"Hey, I'm not angry at you", he says to reassure me. "I was just hoping we could do more is all."

"You wanna try again tomorrow if nothing happens?" _It's Saturday and Kate won't be home. _

"I like the sound of that. Unfortunately, I don't think I can get you home in this weather."

"Do you know a shortcut?"

"I wish but it usually takes me a while to figure those things out. You could stay with me for the night." As he says this, my eyes widen in surprise.

"Not like that", he says once he notices my expression. _Oh..._

"Is it far?", I ask. _Why am I disappointed?_

"It's about thirty minutes from here. If that's okay with you."

"Okay", I reply.

"Cool", he says and soon, we start heading for his place.

**Once we arrive,** Elliot runs out of the car to quickly open mine with his jacket held above his head. I quickly exit as he moves his jacket over me and we carefully run to the front door as he tries to pull out his keys. He lets me enter first once he opens the door and shakes off his jacket before looking for the light. Once it's on, the room is flooded with light my jaws drops at the sight.

"You like?", he asks when he notices my expression.  
"It's amazing", I say awestruck, thinking he must be richer than I thought. His place is mostly black and dark gray with off-white furniture and large windows looming over the room. The floors look like glass tiles and the living room is bigger than my room. A crystal chandelier hangs on the ceiling, making the room glow and I quickly notice a black piano at the end of the room. It's beautiful.

"You play the piano too?", I tease.

"Guess I play more instruments than I thought", he jokes before offering to take my jacket from me.

"Are you thirsty? I got a couple of beers in the fridge", he says as he takes my jacket and his and hangs them on a hook by the door.

"Yes, please", I respond and watch as he heads for the kitchen as I'm taking off my shoes before carefully placing them by the door. I walk into the living area and take in my surroundings. _Wow, the Grey brothers really do have taste._

"Here you go", Elliot says, interrupting my thoughts as he hands me a bottle of Bud Light.

"Thank you", I reply before taking a sip. _Damn, that's good._

"The spare bedroom's down the hall if you wanna sleep in there", he retorts before pointing towards a room at the end of the hall.

"Okay. Thank you", I reply, feeling awkward standing here with him.

"Dance with me", he says suddenly and it takes me a moment to process what he's said.

"Dance with me", he repeats as he takes our beers and places them in the kitchen. He pulls out a little remote and hits a button and soon, "Witchcraft" by Frank Sinatra starts playing over the speakers. Elliot offers his hand for mine and after a beat, I accept. He pulls me close and we start moving to the beat. He twirls me a few feet and then back to him before dipping me to the ground and doing it again. I'm laughing loudly at his movements and he's smiling brightly at my joy. Have I ever been this happy?

"No nicer witch than you", he sings and twirls me again. When he spins me back, I gently hit his chest and my smile broadens in return. He smiles down at me and my heart skips a beat. _Oh my..._ Before I know it, he cups my face and kisses me gently, taking me by surprise. I tentatively raise my hands and wrap them around his neck, doing everything I can to match his movements. His lips mold perfectly onto mine and I do everything I can to fight back my moan. _Damn, he's a good kisser._ After a moment, he pulls away and we're both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry", he pants.

"It's okay", I breathe. I look at him again and before I know it, he kisses me again and pulls me closer, effectively breaking the space between us. When he pulls away, I'm fighting to catch my breath.

"Do you want me to stop?", he asks quietly and after a moment, I shake my head.

"Please don't", I whisper and after making sure that I'm serious—I think—he takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. Holy cow, I'm actually here with Elliot Grey, and I don't think I've ever been so giddy in my life.


	5. Chapter Five

**Elliot leads me** to his bedroom with the moonlight shining through the blinds, making the room glow. He removes his tie and sets it down on a nearby chair, before walking back to me, looking as hot as ever. _Oh my... _

"Everything okay?", he asks and hopefully he doesn't notice my blush.

"Yeah, everything's fine", I reply.

"Good", he smiles and before I know it, he leans down and kisses me gently, pulling me closer against the length of his body. A small moan emanates deep in my throat and I sense him smirking against my lips.

"Have you ever done this before?", he whispers and it takes me a moment to process what he means.

"Yes", I whisper. "But it wasn't what I wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault", I reply and stare down at my feet.

"Hey", he says gently before lifting my chin and softly stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"If you don't wanna do this, just tell me and I'll stop." I gaze up at him and can tell he means it. I did it once when I was in college with my boyfriend at the time, but Kyle was drunk and left the next morning and I haven't heard from him since. He led me to believe that something was wrong with me, and, unfortunately, it was the last time I had sex. Could I really trust Elliot now? He's the exact opposite of Kyle and I like him, _really_ like him so, it couldn't be that bad right?

"Take me", I whisper before I can stop myself and after a moment's hesitation, Elliot kisses me again, this time much harder and lifts me up before gently lying me on the bed. He kisses me again and soon, he stands from the bed and I watch mesmerized as he undoes the cufflinks and then unbuttons his shirt and slowly, very slowly slides it off his shoulders. _Holy cow, he really is hot._

"You like what you see?", he asks when he notices my expression.

"Mm-hmm", I mumble. _Shit, stop staring his chest._

"It's okay; I feel the same", he smiles but before I can answer, he undoes his pants and slides them, along with his boxers, down his legs. My mouth goes dry as I stare at his length but soon, he walks over to the end of the bed and after one last look, lifts the hem of my dress and slowly, very slowly, lifts it above my head.

"Wow", he breathes and I suddenly feel shy again.

"Don't be shy; you have a beautiful body", he reassures me and I smile shyly in return. He then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and I lift my hips as he guides them down my legs. He then motions for me to sit up and after a moment's hesitation, I do as I'm told. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra before sliding it off and tossing it on my clothes. He tenderly kisses me and lowers me down on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. His tongue teases the tip of my own and after I gasp, he deepens the kiss with his mouth molding perfectly onto mine. _Holy cow, he's a good kisser._ When he pulls away, we're both breathing hard.

"You want me to stop?", he asks gently and I shyly shake my head.  
"Please keep going", I whisper and he smiles warmly in response. He kisses me again and moves his lips to my neck and starts kissing down. When he reaches my breasts, he suddenly latches onto my nipple and I gasp at the feel. He sucks gently as he teases the other with his thumb and forefinger, and my hips buck at the sensation. Kyle never did this to me.

Soon, he switches places and takes my other nipple in his mouth and I grip the sheets as he gently bites it and honestly, I feel like I'm gonna come. Suddenly he stops but before I can protest, he starts kissing down my body before reaching his goal. He spreads my legs and kisses me softly and slips a finger inside. I gasp at the feel as he twists it around, stretching me further and before I know it, he removes it and replaces it with his tongue. He circles my clitoris and carefully inserts his finger again, and I bite my bottom lip as a loud moan escapes from my mouth. _Oh fuck, he's good._

I feel my walls tightening and soon, I call out an incomprehensible version of his name as my climax takes over and my body sags on the bed. He kisses me one more time and makes his way back up. I reach up to cup his face and tentatively pull him down to my mouth, quickly tasting myself on his tongue. All too soon, he pulls away.

"You want me to stop?", he pants.

"Please don't", I say shyly and he grins at my request before reaching across me and opening the drawer on his nightstand. He pulls something out but before I can ponder it further, he rips the packet with his teeth and unhurriedly slides it on his length. He parts my legs again and grips himself and after looking at me for permission, slowly, _very_ slowly sinks into me. I grip his arms as he stretches me further and once he's in completely, he circles his hips so I can take more of his length.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?", he asks gently.

"Okay", I reply because I can't think of anything else to say. He starts to slide out of me and back in and after doing that a few more times, he kisses me again before gently rocking his hips. I reach up to cup his face as he starts a steady pace, causing me to whimper. I kiss him shyly and soon, he starts going faster and I feel my walls begin to tighten again.

"Elliot", I breathe.

"It's okay. Just come for me, Ana", he says and it's my undoing. I arch my back as my orgasm rips through me and Elliot thrusts in me three more times before stiffening and relaxing completely. He collapses on my body and we're both breathing hard. That was...

"Are you okay?", he asks, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine", I smile to reassure him. "Are you?"

"Honestly, that was some of the best sex I've ever had in my life." I blush at his words, silently thankful that it's dark so he won't see. He carefully slides out of me and takes off the, thing, before knotting it up and tossing it in a trashcan.

"What was that?", I ask as he lifts the duvet and covers me completely.

"Condom", he replies before lying down beside me and holding me close. _Condom?_

"You don't know what it is?", he asks when he notices my expression and I feel myself blushing.

"My ex-boyfriend never used one", I respond quietly. Elliot furrows his brows as if he doesn't understand.

"What happened with him?" After taking a deep breath, I start to tell him the story.

"We were in college towards the end of the semester before graduation and, um, he came back from a party and visited me in my dorm. Kate was out for the night and soon, he kissed me and took away my virginity. He was drunk."

"That bastard", Elliot exclaims quietly.

"The next morning, he was gone and I thought I had something to do with it. I haven't seen him since that night." I turn my gaze away and soon, Elliot gently tilts my chin and looks at me with warmth.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that with him, especially on your first night", he says softly and I smile shyly.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but no girl deserves that. Does that mean your first time wasn't what you wanted?"

"He was too quick and never, um, did what you did."

"Including putting on a condom?"

"He was careful", I shrug. I notice Elliot clench his jaw and wonder briefly if I said something wrong.

"Was this good for you?", he says softly and my lips part slightly at his comment.

"It was amazing. Better than I expected", I reply tentatively and he smiles as if pleased by my answer.

"Good. Me too", he responds and motions for me to lie down on his chest. Once I do, he kisses my head and holds me close and soon, we both fall asleep.

**A few hours** go by and I wake suddenly, almost forgetting where I am. _Bedroom. I'm in Elliot's bedroom. _I look to my side and see he's nowhere to be found. Before I can ponder it further, he walks in the room and I breathe a sigh of relief before noticing he's still naked.

"Hey, beautiful", he replies before climbing back in bed, covering his erection.

"Hi", I reply shyly.

"Hey, it's okay to look", he says and I smile bashfully before knotting my fingers and staring unfocused at them twisting in my lap.

"Hey", he says softly before turning me back to look at him.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I'm not your ex; I promise." As I look at him, I can tell he means it. After Kyle, I never thought I could be happy again but after meeting Elliot, all that went away. Now I'm starting to see how Kate feels about Christian. _Holy shit, Kate._

"She's fine", Elliot answers my unspoken question. "She's at Christian's. He just texted me." I sigh heavily and almost laugh at my concern.

"Does this mean we're dating now?", I ask boldly and Elliot looks slightly surprised by my comment. _Oh no..._

"Do you want to be?", he asks.

"Um, I just...", I stutter. _Shit, I just thought._..

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that", he says as he reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Do you wanna be together?"

"I just assumed since we, um..."

"Had sex?", he smiles kindly.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I was hoping but only if it's okay with you." _Holy cow, is he serious? _

"I was hoping, too", I reply as I bite my bottom lip.

"Good. Guess we have another thing in common", he answers and before I know it, he kisses me again and lies me down on the bed with his lips never leaving mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss and soon, he lowers himself down to my neck and kisses softly as his fingers interlace with mine and his body presses gently on my own. I let out a moan and he stops suddenly, smirking down at me before kissing me again.

"Do you wanna do it again?", he asks and I nod in response. He reaches in the nightstand and pulls out another condom with his eyes never leaving mine. He repeats the same motions and unhurriedly enters me again. I wrap my legs around his waist as I adjust to his size and soon, he carefully rocks his hips. He kisses me tenderly and teases my tongue with the tip of his own and soon, it's intertwining with mine. I hear him groan deep within his throat and I thread my fingers through his hair. Ultimately, I feel my walls tightening and Elliot grunts as he enters me further and kisses me again.

"Oh, fuck Ana", he breathes and before I know it, my back arches and I watch as his body stiffens in perfect time with my own. He stills inside me and I quickly notice the sweat on his chest as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Can you stay until morning?", Elliot asks suddenly and it takes me a moment to figure out what he means.

"I'm sure your brother won't mind if I do", I joke and Elliot laughs in return.

"Good", he says and kisses me tenderly before gently sliding out of me and knotting up the condom.

"Are you tired?", he asks as he tosses the condom in the trashcan.

"Not really", I admit. Once more, he looks pleased by my answer.

"Have you ever been taken from behind?", he asks suddenly and I don't know what he means.

"From behind?", I ask and he grins warmly at my response.

"Turn over", he says simply and after a moment's hesitation, I do as I'm told.

"This won't hurt, I promise. If it gets too much, just tell me when to stop."

"Okay", I reply, still not understanding what he wants to do. He then inserts his thumb inside me and I squirm at the feel.

"You okay?", he inquires and I nod.

"Good", he says kindly and all-too-soon removes his thumb. I feel him kneel on the bed and pull my hips against him as I feel his erection poking at my backside. What's he gonna do?

"Don't worry. I think you're gonna like this", he replies but before I can answer, I feel him enter me, this time much deeper.

"Ah", I moan.

"Stay still", he assures me and soon, he enters me completely. _Holy cow, it's deep. _He moves my hair off my back and soon, starts rocking his hips, carefully pushing me forward with every thrust.

"Fuck", he hisses through his teeth and starts going faster, taking me higher and higher. He gently grips my hips and before I can stop myself, I start meeting his every move. _Oh my..._

Soon, I call out his name again and he thrusts a few more times before collapsing on my back, holding me in place.

"You're incredible, baby. I'm so happy you're working for my brother", he says suddenly and kisses my shoulder and slowly slides out. I flop down on the bed as Elliot covers me with the duvet and lies down beside me.

"You okay?", he inquires, concerned; I think.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I reply because it's the truth. I had no idea it could be that intense. He then holds out his arms and after a beat, I timidly crawl over to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair and soon, my eyelids feel heavy and I fall asleep on his chest.

_Holy cow, I think I'm in love with a Grey. _


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm sleeping soundly** in bed as the sun shines in, just before hearing Elliot outside the door talking on the phone.

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy at the moment and I wasn't prepared for this to happen...Can't they fill someone in for me?...Not even for a day?...Josh, I really can't do this, I got a late-night last night and I was hoping to stay in." _Oh no, what's wrong?_

"Fine," I hear Elliot sigh before continuing his conversation and hanging up the phone. I quickly turn on my side as I hear him open the door, and he slowly walks over to me before sitting on the bed.

"Good morning, Ana," he says softly before stroking my hair as I turn over to greet him. .

"Good morning, Elliot. Did you sleep okay?"

"I did, thanks. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm happy I stayed over," I smile shyly and he smiles in return.

"Did you wanna go take a shower? I can make us breakfast if you're hungry and with any luck, I won't burn it when I do."

"Oh no, should I be worried?", I giggle.

"Well, if I don't burn the eggs, I think we'll be okay," he winks and I giggle in response.

"Okay. I'll meet you in there when I'm done."

"Okay. I'll see you when you do," he replies before reaching across and giving me a tender kiss. I smile shyly as he pulls away and very softly kisses my forehead before standing up and heading out of the room. I stretch in bed before getting up myself, briefly wondering what Elliot's so upset.

**We're finishing up** breakfast at the kitchen counter, just as Elliot finishes telling me a very interesting story.

"So, you took up construction instead of being a doctor?", I inquire as I take another sip of orange juice.

"One year in and I'm more than ready to leave. I never understood why my mother got so into it."

"How did your parents react to you dropping out?"

"Well, my mom was a little disappointed but once I explained why I left, she understood and helped me apply for a new job. The next thing I know, I'm working for my brother to help get me on my feet."

"Do you like working for him?"

"Well, he's a big pain in my ass pretty much every time he's around and sometimes I wish he wasn't adopted but for the most part, yeah, I guess I do."

"Has it gotten easier over the years or do you still resent him the way you do?"

"Oh, I'll always resent him until I take my last breath, but I'd be lying if I said it was difficult to work for him at all. Either way, we get along—when we need to and for our parent's sake—and he's a good boss, so I guess I can't complain."

"It must be nice to have a kind of relationship like that."

"Yeah, but like I said, he's still a pain in the ass," he jokes and I laugh in response.

"So, is there a particular reason why you don't wanna work at Christian's company?", he asks as he takes another bite of bacon. _First he's hot and then he cooks..._

"Um, I've just always been into reading and Kate's more adventurous than I am, so it just didn't feel like I would fit in there at all. Not saying I hate it, but it's just not what I'm interested in."

"Do you regret working there because of it?"

"No, not exactly, but I just don't know if it's really what I want."

"Did Kate force you into it?"

"Kind of. Whenever she meets a guy she likes, she always likes to make me her wing woman and I sort of can't say no to it."

"Have you ever been one for her?"

"No, um, after Kyle left me, I was never really into dating anymore and hardly ever moved on."

"Do you have any regrets with me?"

"No, I don't. I guess I just need to still get used to it is all," I reply before staring down at my fingers and twisting them in my lap.

"Hey," Elliot says before taking my hands and squeezing them gently. "I'm not gonna hurt you like that jerk did when he left, and I can only hope to be a better man for you and earn your trust when I can."

"Trust me, I think you have without a doubt," I reassure him and he smiles as if relieved. He then reaches up and gently cups my face before pulling me in and kissing me tenderly. His tongue intertwines with my own and a small moan emanates from my throat and I sense Elliot smirk in response. After what feels like a few minutes, he pulls away as we're both breathing hard.

"I'm really glad you're working for my brother," he whispers before kissing me again. _Oh my God, I'm really in love with Elliot Grey..._

**Elliot drives me** to a secluded area where over a dozen houses sit in what looks like a small neighborhood and about thirty to forty workers are working on each house. Honestly, it's a charming little place.

"Where are we?", I ask when Elliot shuts off the ignition.

"It's a neighborhood for families with small incomes and who wanna stay away from the city. We've been working on it for a while and hopefully by next July, it'll finally be up and running. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Elliot."

"Good. Just as beautiful as you." I blush at his comment and he kisses my hand before stepping out and walking around the car to open my door for me. He offers me his hand as I step out of the car, and we start walking to one of the houses and I immediately notice Nick pass by as we do.

"Ana," he says politely and I nod in response.

"Nick," Elliot remarks coldly before taking my hand and walking to another house. Clearly, he's still upset with Nick about the other night.

"Is everything gonna be okay between you two?", I ask out of nowhere and Elliot looks surprised.

"Maybe, just as long as he keeps his hands off you from now on," he replies and I can tell he's still a bit angry after Nick made a pass at me. I stare down at the ground and when he notices my expression, he takes a deep breath and gently raises my chin before kissing me gently and softening as well.

"Don't worry, you can trust me no matter what," he says but before I can respond, we notice Christian over by another house and, sure enough, Kate is right there beside him, talking away as she does. I roll my eyes as they spot us and come over to say hi.

"Elliot, surprised to see you out of bed," Christian smirks and Elliot rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, unlike you, some of us have to work for a living."

"I guess both of us have different views on work," Christian responds as he raises a brow to emphasize his point. Kate slips her hand into his and he smiles down at her before giving her a quick kiss. _Jeez, get a room._

"Come on, I want you to see what we've done," Elliot interrupts and all of us go to check on the houses and Kate beams at me as we walk to the next house.

_Oh God, will I ever get used to this from Kate? _

**A few hours** pass by and honestly, I'm impressed with everything I've seen. Almost every house looks like a small mansion and Elliot's working hard to make sure that each one is cheap enough for families to move in, especially if they can't afford it. I smile fondly as I take in every word he says and from the looks of it, Christian looks impressed as well. Even Kate's amazed when she hears about his work.

"So, by using inexpensive materials and various donations from the community, we're hoping to decrease the average prices for mortgage and allow poor families to move in right away," Elliot explains as he shows Christian some more blueprints for another neighborhood he's working on.

"And how long do you think the houses will last after looking at these designs?", Christian asks as Kate rests her head on his shoulder and winks at me when she does.

"Hopefully for a few years but we're hoping for at least thirty."

"Do you think that can be guaranteed? Your last project didn't work out."

"Trust me, once we arrange the houses with the new materials we've invented, I'm fully confident that we can succeed with what we want and keep the houses stable until our clients can pay the rent. Either way, it shouldn't be that hard to achieve at all."

"I gotta say, Elliot, I didn't know you had it in you."

"That's because you were too busy sucking up to mom and dad when you didn't get your way," he teases and Christian laughs in response.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, Christian? I wanna go talk to Ana," Kate interjects and after Christian nods and gives her a final kiss, she suddenly grabs my hand and leads me away to a secluded area while Christian and Elliot chat away about the plans.

"So, how was it for you last night?", Kate asks once we're alone. As always, she never wastes any time.

"Honestly, I think I'm in love with Elliot."

"That's so great, Ana! I knew you'd find a great guy someday."

"And what about you and Christian? You two seem to be hitting it off."

"Honestly, I think I'm in love, too."

"Then I guess we both lucked out then, huh?"  
"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and marry on the same day," she suggests and my jaw drops as she giggles at my reaction.

"I'm just kidding, Ana. Still, I think we hit it big with these two."

"According to you, it's not the only thing we hit," I joke and Kate laughs in response. Just then, Elliot finds us behind the house but when I look up at him, he looks really upset. _Oh no..._

"Hey, Kate, do you mind if I leave with Ana? I wanna take her out for lunch."

"Of course. Will you call me later, Ana?"

"Sure," I smile, although I'm a little too distracted because Elliot looks really nervous.

"We'll see you soon," Elliot remarks before taking my hand and leading me back to the car. He opens my door for me and after climbing in himself, we pull out into the street and leave the neighborhood behind.

"Is everything okay?", I ask after a while and Elliot tenses when I do.

"Of course," he says but I'm not sure I believe him.

"Elliot, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, of course not. It's just... Something came up that I can't really control." _Oh? _

"What is it?" He takes a deep breath before giving me an answer.

"I need to go on a business trip to Africa and I'm gonna be gone for it for two weeks." I think I've stopped breathing as I try to process what I just heard.

"When do you leave?" _He won't be here for two weeks?_

"Tonight. My plane leaves at ten."

"Oh," is all I can manage and I stare out the window as I hear Elliot sigh beside me.

"Ana, trust me, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be going there at all. I would much rather stay here with you." _With me!_

"No, I understand. At least you're coming back and you have a good excuse for it."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Elliot, of course not. I'm just gonna miss you is all."

"Trust me, I'm gonna miss you, too," he grins and when I look at him, I can tell that he means it. He then takes my hand and holds it firmly in his and I smile at the gesture.

"I'll make sure Christian takes it easy on you when I'm gone, okay?"

"Would he change his behavior because of it?"

"Probably, but only so he can mess with me. I'm not gonna let him get away with it, either. He's not exactly easy with every girl I've ever dated."

"What do you mean?"

"One time I was dating this girl Kimberly back when I was still in high school, and Christian got so jealous after seeing us together that he actually made up a lie that I was incompetent in bed."

"Oh my God," I giggle.

"Yeah and what's worse, Kimberly actually believed it. We talked about it but once she heard my side of it, she never trusted him again."

"Nothing like some brotherly support for a relationship."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

"What about Mia?"

"Oh, she's even worse. The last time I brought a girl to our parent's house for dinner, Mia wouldn't stop harassing her and asking her all these questions until finally, my girlfriend couldn't take it anymore."

"What happened?"

"She came up with an excuse and left before we even had dessert. I tried talking to her about it but we haven't talked since that night."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. If you're an only child, then consider it a blessing."

"From what I've heard, I think I will from now on."

"At least you have Kate. She seems better than my siblings."

"Yeah. Even though we're not related, she's still the closest thing to a sister that I've ever had in my life."

"She sounds like a good friend."

"Yeah, she is. However, I still feel sorry for Christian because God, is she annoying," I joke and he laughs in response.

"By the way, um, I've been meaning to ask you but...", he starts. "Well, was last night good for you?" _Oh, I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. _

"Um, yeah, it was. Was it good for you?"

"I really don't think I've had better sex in my life." My eyes widen at his comment and he chuckles at my reaction.

"I'm assuming that you weren't expecting to hear that."

"No, I wasn't, but I don't think I'm complaining."

"Good. Hopefully before I leave, we can try it again," he winks and I blush in response. _Holy cow, will I ever get used to this?_


End file.
